halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword
The Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword, known more commonly as the Energy Sword, is a Close quarters melee weapon. Favored by Elites, this energy weapon is more dangerous than its ceremonial nature implies. Technical Specifications The Energy Sword's plasma is held into a blade-like form by small magnetic-field generators built into the handle mechanism. This technology is found in all of the Covenant plasma weapons. In Halo: Combat Evolved, if the wielder drops the weapon, a fail-safe activates, deactivating the magnetic field without first dispensing the plasma, consuming the handle and destroying the weapon. In Halo 2, a similar fail-safe is active when not wielding the weapon directly. The handle must be under pressure from the handler to be activated, so the weapon can be stored. It has a charge of 100 battery units in single player. Varying amounts of energy are used up when killing various foes (e.g. flood combat form: 3 units). However normal swipes that merely harm the foe do not consume power; you have to kill the foe to consume power. Therefore it may be prudent to hurt a foe until he nears death and finish off with a weapon that has more readily-available ammunition. Around 10 energy is used by killing a normal opponent, but only 2.5 energy is used when killing Flood with it. Killing Infection Forms does not use any battery power. In multiplayer on Halo 2, there is no limit on the amount of energy the Energy Sword can use before running out. However, like all other "power" weapons, there is always only one Energy Sword on the map in all standard game types. In Halo 3 there is a limit on the amount of energy. Cultural Significance The Energy Sword holds a high significance in Sangheili culture. Only high ranking Elites are permitted to wield an Energy Sword. Sangheili culture even allows an Elite with great sword skills to mate with any female he chooses, but they may not marry. This is to make sure that the 'Swordsman' genes are passed to as many offspring as possible. It is possible that the energy sword is based off of an ancient Sangheili design and is not original to the covenant, simply updated with their technology. Variations In Halo: Combat Evolved the energy sword has a cyan glow. It is mostly used by the Zealots. Master Chief cannot use the energy sword in Halo 1. Once a Zealot is defeated the energy sword will activate a fail-safe and disintegrate. In Halo 2 the energy sword is blue and somewhat purple. It is only used by higher-ranking Elites. In Halo 3 the sword has more of a light cyan tinge similar to its appearance in Halo 1 but still has a tint of purple near the handle. It also has an angle near the handle, whereas in the two previous games it was curved. The Sword has a limited battery supply in multiplayer, and more time is needed to draw it. Tactics Advantages The Energy Sword is one of the most powerful weapons in Halo 2 and Halo 3. A single lunge will kill even a fully Shielded Spartan or Covenant Elite. An over-shielded enemy can take 2 lunges to kill. In Halo 2 it is also one of the very few weapons that can dismember the bodies of dead Combat Forms, preventing their revival by Infection Forms. Doing this, however, will still take up energy. In Halo 3, a melee will dismember unshielded Flood Combat Forms. In Multiplayer for 3, the lunge is shorter. Normally (but not if your opponent makes an evasive move), the lunge will connect and will eviscerate your opponent. A normal swing of the sword can deplete 1 and 2/5's of the shielding. This is enough to eliminate a normal shield, and your health. The amount of damage can be increased if you jump, run, do a lunge, do a jumping lunge, do a melee, lunging melee, etc; but can be blocked by parrying with a melee when the opponent makes a lunge , causing the loss of your shields, but not actually killing you. The sword can also parry melees with appropriate timing. This is most common with other swords, but there is video evidence of a sword parrying a hammer strike . The primary fire button initiates a lunge, and the melee button initiates a fast melee. Bungie Weekly Update: 7/20/07 Disadvantages The Energy Sword is only a close quarters weapon, meaning that it is completely useless past close range. A skilled player can defeat a sword wielder with low-power weapons like the SMG or M6C Magnum by staying out of range. Another disadvantage is that the Energy Sword, like other Covenant Weapons, has a battery, requiring the player to drop the weapon once the battery is used up. Although the handle can be used as club, the energy sword's combat effectiveness is minimal when its energy runs out. Energy Swords also show through Active Camouflage, making it harder to be stealthy. However, in Campaign, the sword seemingly cannot be seen by enemies through Active Camouflage. Perhaps if they do see it they think the player is a camouflaged elite. But, in Halo 3, the sword is completly invisible if you too are invisible. Advanced Tactics Dodging Sword Lunges It is possible to dodge a blow from the Covenant Energy Sword. To do this, one must move quickly to the right (when facing the lunging opponent), towards the hand which does not hold the sword. Conversely, to prevent your target from dodging your lunge, simply jump; jumping reduces all chances of missing or being dodged by an opponent. Infinite Energy In Halo 2, it is possible to have an infinite amount of energy in the sword in campaign. All you have to do is empty all of the energy of the sword before completing a level. When you cross over to the next level you'll still have your empty energy sword, but it acts like a normal one. And when you cloak you can see an outline of the sword. Its great for Oracle. Just remember to have an empty sword by the end of The Arbiter, Delta Halo, or Outskirts. Parrying In Halo 3, it is possible to "knock" someone's sword lunge away with your own sword. If you pull the right trigger right before the other person makes contact, a sort of "lightsaber clang" is produced, and you don't die, but you do lose half your shields. Be careful though; they can lunge back at you and kill you. This is sometimes known as "Fencing" and can be a game, first to die loses. Jumping This tactic can make the energy sword more fearsome. Jump and point your reticle down, waiting until it turns red to lunge. This tactic makes it harder for your enemy to track you with their reticle, and thus you are more likely to win in a sword fight. Surprising attack Put it away when you are crossing open grounds, if an opponent saw you approaching with an Energy Sword, they will usually shoot you down before you can even come into range. The best way is to switch to another weapon and use surprising lunge attacks at time. Halo 3: The Official Guide Dual wielding The energy sword is non-dual wieldable in every Halo game, but it is technically possible to wield two Swords. In the Halo Graphic Novel, Rtas 'Vadum and Kusovai dual wield swords while in a training exercise. Due to a render seen in the early Brute ViDoc released by Bungie, it was conjectured that the Energy Sword would be a dual-wieldable item in Halo 3, but this has since proven to be false. In concept art of Halo Wars, an Elite is seen dual wielding energy swords. Currently it is not known if this will be possible in the final version of the game. Character Compatibility in E.V.A. armor wielding the Energy Sword.]] *Elites *Spartans (Halo 2 and Halo 3) *Flood Combat Form (Human) *Flood Combat Form (Elite) Trivia *The Energy Sword can be found as early as on Cairo Station (Level) when during the level you encounter multiple Ultra Elites and a Zealot is also present. If you come close to them the Ultras will pull out there swords, however you only encounter these Elites if you are playing on Ledgendary difficulty. *While playing as the Arbiter if you have a drained Energy Sword (0% charge) and use active camouflage you will see a camouflaged outline of the blade despite the blade not actually existing. *If you swing the sword immediately after switching to it, it will have a misty blue color over it for a few seconds. This is not normally visible, as the animation causes the sword to go off-screen during activation. *In Halo 2 and Halo 3 there are Covenant glyphs on the handle of the Energy Sword. *While the sword was unaffected by the active camouflage in Halo and Halo 2, in Halo 3 it takes full advantage of invisibility. *In Halo 2, there is a glitch that allows you to cancel out the sword lunge. It's well known as "sword canceling". It can be done by pressing the 'x' button immediately after pressing the right trigger or the 'b' button, while targeting an enemy. It causes you to lunge without causing damage to the enemy, and can be used to get to a location too high to jump to. *In the popular machinima series Red vs. Blue, the energy sword is portrayed as a "key" that will help the gang along in their quest to save the Alien race. As Caboose conjectures, "Maybe it's a key all the time and when you stick it in people, it unlocks their death." *In Halo: Combat Evolved, Energy Swords had a different appearance, the two thin blades of the sword were surrounded by a bright, light blue glow. One could only see the two thin blades if they looked very closely. *There is a glitch on the level Arbiter (level) if you use up your energy sword's charge and keep it with you it will have an unlimited charge in the The Oracle (level) though you cannot see the sword's blade it does however flash when you take it out. *In Halo 3, if your cloaked you can still see the outline of a energy sword, even when it is unsheathed. References Category:Weapons Category:Held Weapons Category:The Covenant Category:Covenant Weapons